Our Own Subspace Adventure
by AAA5241
Summary: When three friends make a bet that playing SSBB for real would be easier than playing virtually, Bowser comes and brings them into the game! Playing as Peach, Zero Suit Samus, and Sheik, can they make it through the Subspace adventure?
1. Lying Around, Tired Of Losing

**My friends and I love playing SSBB, so I got the idea to put this story together just for Person and Other Person, my two best friends!**

**Yo! I don't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl!**

****

Fay, Lizzy, and Caitlyn were hanging out at Caitlyn's house, playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Fay was playing as Peach, Lizzy as Zero Suit Samus, and Caitlyn was playing as Sheik. They had spent the last two hours going against Bowser at level 9, and every time, Bowser had beaten the girls.

"And the winner is… Bowser." The announcer said at the end of the battle.

"Oh my god!" Fay shouted, tossing her Wii-mote onto her seat.

"What?" Lizzy asked.

"How many times have we gone against Bowser?" Fay asked Lizzy and Caitlyn.

"A lot." Caitlyn answered.

"Exactly!" Fay said. "I bet you that if we were there for real, we'd kick his butt." Fay crossed her arms and smiled.

"Do you want to take up that challenge?" a dark and menacing voice asked from nowhere.

"Who wants to know?" Fay asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I do!" the voice replied menacingly. The girls looked at the TV screen and saw the face of Bowser coming towards the girls.

"If you think playing the game is so much easier, then let's see how you would play it!" With that, Bowser grabbed the girls and pulled them into the TV, which would bring them into a brand new adventure.

****

**Ok, I know that the intro wasn't that great, but the story will get much better. Please review and if you wanna flame me, I can handle them. **


	2. What Just Happned Here?

**Hey! Thanks to the three people who reviewed, but before I get this show on the road, I'm gonna reply to your reviews.**

**Tealfron26: Yeah, I know it was short, but I'm not very good at intros. But we agreed to leave the intro as it is but we are going to make the chapters longer.**

**Ultra-Tech777: In reality, I can beat a level 9 Bowser by myself, we only picked him because he seemed the best character to use for the intro. But thanks for uplifting words.**

**Mary Sue Alert: Ok, I find this offensive. If I was going to make me and my friends Mary Sues, I wouldn't have posted this story. We have planned to make this into a comedy with our own jokes about the characters.**

**As before, I don't own SSBB, but I do own our OCs**

****

Caitlyn, Lizzy and Fay woke up, finding themselves on a dirt path that was settled between a forest and a cliff.

"What happened?" Lizzy asked as she took a quick look around them.

"I don't know. " Caitlyn replied as she stood up so she could brush the patches of dirt from her clothes she looked and saw that she was dressed to look like Sheik. She looked at Lizzy and Fay; her eyes became a little wide.

"Um, guys, why are you dressed as Peach and Zero Suit Samus? It isn't Halloween yet."

"What?" Lizzy asked in reply. She looked down at herself to see that she was now in a blue form-fitting suit. "Whoa! How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Fay replied as she stood up in her now pink frilly dress. She wobbled slightly, nearly causing her to fall to the ground. She lifted up the dress to see herself wearing a pair of dark pink high heeled shoes.

"Oh great. I don't wanna walk around in these." She complained.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because I can't walk in heels. You two know that. You guys are lucky you don't have to wear them." Fay answered.

"Oh but you three won't be lucky for very long." Bowser said from behind the three girls. They looked at Bowser and took a step back.

"Why did you bring us here?" Fay asked him, holding up her gloved fist.

"Oh don't you remember?" Bowser asked in reply. "You said that if you were here for real, you would be able to beat anybody. So let's see how you would really do!" He pulled out a wand and pointed it at the girls. A blast erupted from the wand and hit the girls, making them disappear. Bowser laughed as he pointed the wand at himself and vanished as well.

****

Caitlyn and Fay opened their eyes, but closed them quickly from the flash that came from Bowser's wand.

"Ow! That was so not cool." Fay said as she rubbed her eyes. Caitlyn stood up and looked around to see where they were.

"Oh man." Caitlyn said after taking a look around.

"What?" Fay asked in reply as she stood up so she could see. They were standing on a balcony that was overlooking a stadium. There was a large cheering crowd around them, their cries filling the stadium.

"What are they cheering for?" Fay asked. "Nothing's going on." Suddenly, the trophies of Mario and Kirby appeared on the stadium's stage. With a glow, both Mario and Kirby sprang to life.

"I think I know why their cheering." Caitlyn replied as Mario and Kirby got themselves ready to fight. As they began their battle, Caitlyn and Fay stood there on the balcony, following the crowd and cheering for either Mario or Kirby.

"Go Kirby!" Fay shouted from the balcony.

"Um, shouldn't you be cheering for Mario?" Caitlyn asked her. "I mean, you kinda are his girlfriend."

"Caitlyn, I like Kirby better than Mario. Besides, when I play against Level 9 computers, Kirby usually kicks my ass more than Mario." Fay reasoned. Caitlyn shrugged as they watched the rest of the fight. Just as it looked like Kirby would win the match Mario landed a smash attack on Kirby, sending him flying and winning the match.

"Aw! That's so unfair!" Fay shouted after Mario's final blow to Kirby. A few seconds later, the Kirby trophy appeared on the stage once more. Mario walked up to the Kirby trophy and touched the base of it. It glowed once again and Kirby reappeared on the stage.

"All right!" the girls shouted cheerfully, glad to see that Kirby was okay. Mario and Kirby then shook hands and waved to the stadium's crowd. Fay and Caitlyn cheered along with the crowd. Suddenly, the sky was filled with dark, swirling clouds as the Halberd came into view.

"What's going on?" Fay asked.

"I'm nor sure." Caitlyn replied as a door opened from the Halberd and a strange purple dust fell onto the stage. Once the purple dust made contact with the ground, a large group of primid robots and started making their way towards Mario and Kirby.

"Come on!" Caitlyn shouted. The girls figured that they needed to give Mario and Kirby some help. They hurried down the stairs and got to the stage in their different ways.

"Hey." Caitlyn said to Mario and Kirby after using Faore's Wind to get to the platform. Fay landed on the platform a few seconds after Caitlyn, showing the parasol she used to land safely. Caitlyn look at Fay in a funny way.

"What took you so long?" Caitlyn asked Fay.

"I used a parasol. I'm slower than you." Fay replied, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Well we can argue about this later."

With that, the girls faced the group of pirmids that were coming towards them. Caitlyn and Fay followed Mario and Kirby into the battle that was about to begin.

****

**Ok, that's good to go. Like always, review and if you have any ideas for later in the stories, my friends and I would love to hear them! **


	3. Well, We're Off To A Fine Start

**Thanks to all who reviewed our last chapter! I've been kinda busy lately with AP Exam stuff, so my writing time hasn't been as often as I like, but don't worry about it.**

**Joker'sTwinBro-FlameOfRecca: Ok, hopefully answer your question. We have replaced Samus, Peach and Zelda/Sheik with the they go through, we go through, but we will make a few references to them during the course of this story.**

**Like always, I don't own SSBB, but I do own the OCs of this story.**

****

Fay and Caitlyn were catching their breath after the girls, along with Mario and Kirby defeated the various enemies that had taken over the stadium earlier.

"I'm glad that's over." Fay said to Caitlyn as she tried to adjust her dress. "I really don't know how Princess Peach walks around in this thing." She showed her point as she tripped over the dress and fell to the ground.

"At least I don't have to worry about that." Caitlyn replied. Suddenly, the girls heard something and they looked up and saw the Ancient Minister coming towards them. He let a round metal object drop onto the stage. The girls, along with Mario and Kirby, looked at the object with nervousness and wonder.

"What is that thing?" Fay asked.

"I don't know, but it looks familiar." Caitlyn replied as she looked at the device. From behind the device, two R.O.B. units came out and attached themselves to the device which caused it to separate, showing a bomb that was set to go off in three minutes.

"How are we supposed to disarm that?" Caitlyn asked. Fay shrugged in reply. However, Mario had a different idea about how to disarm the bomb. He ran towards the bomb, but a small boom interrupted him. The four heroes turned around, hoping to see what had made the noise, but all they could see was smoke.

"What was that?" Fay asked. Before Caitlyn could answer, a large cannonball came from the smoke and hit Mario, which sent him flying.

"Mario!" Fay shouted, sounding like she was extremely sad and shocked.

"What was that for?" Caitlyn asked her, giving her a strange look.

"I'm more or less his "girlfriend", you know that." Fay replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah." Caitlyn replied. She turned around, looking through the smoke to see a dark silhouette that was hiding in the smoke.

"Look out!" Caitlyn shouted, leaping out of the way. Unfortunately for Fay, she tried to get away, but she tripped over her dress once again, causing her to get captured by the figure.

"Help!" Fay shouted. The smoke cleared and now Caitlyn could see that a huge Piranha Plant had captured her and placed her in a small cage.

"Oh of course. They always go after the klutzy one." Fay complained before the Piranha Plant slammed Fay's cage with an empty one before it roared at Caitlyn and Kirby.

"Come on!" Caitlyn said to Kirby. They headed towards the Piranha Plant so they could stop him and get Fay out of the cage.

****

Caitlyn and Kirby just delivered the final blow the Piranha Plant, which had dropped the cages before it exploded. Fay got herself out of the cage once it crashed to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Caitlyn asked Fay.

"Yeah. But, oh man! What a rush!" Fay replied loudly. Unfortunately for her, there wasn't much time to enjoy her head rush because Wario had suddenly appeared, looking at Caitlyn and Kirby with his Dark Cannon pointed at them, ready to fire.

But his eyes turned over to Fay, who was still recovering from her head rush. She looked over and gave a small gasp. Wario took The Dark Cannon and aimed it at Fay.

Wario quickly charged up the cannon and fired it at Fay. She picked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could. It looked a little awkward seeing her run with the knee brace she wore on her left knee, but she was able to keep herself from being turned into a trophy. Wario, mad that he wasn't able to obtain Fay, left as quickly as he came.

"Come on!" Fay shouted, "Let's get him and show him what happens when someone tries to shoot us like that!" The trio ran in the direction Wario had left. As they ran, Kirby noticed that the bomb was going to go off in a few seconds. Kirby got in front of the girls, pointing to the bomb, telling them that it was about to go off. Fay and Caitlyn looked at each other nervously.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Caitlyn asked Fay, looking slightly freaked out. Kirby assessed their situation by summoning his warp star and signaling the girls to get on. Fay and Caitlyn hurried over to the warp star and took off with Kirby. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Kirby and Fay got a hold of the warp star itself before they took off, only a mere second before the bomb went off.

"Whoa!" the girls shouted as they took off from the Midair Stadium. They flew across the sky quickly, hoping they would reach somewhere safe soon, but the Halberd was right on their tail, which was about to ram them out of the sky.

"I hope their not doing perverted things in there." Fay said to Caitlyn and Kirby as they rose higher into the air, but they ended up crashing against the top of the Halberd. Fortunately, the trio was able to keep themselves on the Halberd.

"That was close." Caitlyn said as she stood up.

"A little too close if you ask me." Fay replied as she looked around. "Let's get up to the very top so we can figure out where we are and where we can go." The group started making their way up to the top deck, checking their surroundings as they walked, making sure that nobody from the army they had fought earlier was following them. Once they had reached to top, Fay sat herself down.

"At least we don't have to worry about a whole lot while we're up here." Fay said with a small smile. A loud noise suddenly caught their attention. Up in the sky over them, an Arwing zoomed past them, which had the Halberd turn on tits defenses and started firing on the Arwing. The trio watched the Arwing dodged its way through the fire of the Halberd.

Suddenly, a large arm sprang from the Halberd and made contact with the Arwing and it spiraled downward, nearly making contact with the trio.

Caitlyn and Fay screamed as they plummeted towards the ground. They had to think of something fast, or their fate would be sealed.

"Caitlyn! Kirby!" Grab onto my hand!" Fay shouted loudly as she could. After having them grab a hold of her hand, Fay quickly opened her parasol, slowing down their falling speed considerably.

"You're still too slow Fay.' Caitlyn insulted as they glided down.

"Caitlyn, don't make me drop you from up here." Fay replied, her face turning serious. A short while later, the trio landed on the ground and surveyed their new surroundings. Caitlyn let out a small sigh.

"It's like being back at square one all over again." Caitlyn summarized, Fay nodding in agreement. They started to walk down the path, hoping that their new path could lead them to Elizabeth.

****

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, school is almost over and I've been busy with my AP classes and such. Next chapter, we will get to see how Elizabeth is faring in her situation. Until next time, peace!**


End file.
